Faramir, fils de Denethor II et frère cadet de Boromir
by LoufocaLaeti
Summary: La guerre vue par Faramir, retraçant un peut les deux derniers films, je ne les ai pas vraiment détaillés. Fils rejetés, il se sacrifie pour son père. Mais quels est son point de vue ? Son ressentit, la guerre, sa rencontre avec les Hobbits, son frère Boromir et Eowyn...


**Le Seigneur Des Anneaux**

**Faramir**

**Note de l'auteur:** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à **J.R.R. Tolkien**, seul l'histoire est de moi. Excusez mes fautes d'orthographe, j'essaie de m'améliorer de jour en jour, mais personne n'est parfait me direz-vous. J'ai fait comme un petit récapitulatif de l'histoire sous le point de vue de Faramir. Bon il est vrai qu'il est un peut cours, je vous l'accorde. Mais je ne me voyais rien à ajouté. Faramir est un de mes personnage préféré de la saga, et pour ma première histoire sur le Seigneur des Anneaux, je ne pouvais qu'écrire sur lui en premier lieu.

**Rated K** : Tout les lecteurs

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

**Je suis Faramir, fils de Denethor et frère cadet de Boromir**

Denethor II, fils d'Echtelion et père de deux fils Boromir et Faramir.

Boromir, fils de Denethor II et frère aîné de Faramir.

Faramir, fils de Denethor II et frère cadet de Boromir.

Une généalogie pas très convenable me direz-vous, aujourd'hui la terre du milieu est en paix. Merci seigneur. Tous vivent une vie paisible et sereine, père est mort ainsi que mon frère aîné. Je fusse alors nommé Gouverneur de la province d'Ithilien et chef des compagnies de Gondor. Je me ferais respecter et je leur donnerais la confiance dont ils auront besoin en leur capitaine, ainsi ils auront fois en nous. Bien que ce ne soit pas facile de confier sa vie, ils le feront, ils me feront confiance. Tout d'abord parce que notre Roi a traversé les enfers, ce cher Aragorn fils d'Arathorn et parce que j'ai survécu a bien des choses périlleuses et que je suis le fils de Denethor.

Le jour est arrivé, c'est aujourd'hui qu'on proclame Aragorn Roi du Gondor, à présent seul héritier du trône. C'est aujourd'hui aussi que je me lie par le mariage avec la douce mais sauvage Eowyn, fille d'Eomund et soeur d'Eomer. Et je pense qu'Aragorn en fera de même avec cette chère Arwen, fille d'Elrond. Je ne saurais s'il sera aussi bon Roi que l'on était ces ancêtres, mais il fera du mieux que possible. Je lui apporterais tout l'aide possible, je ne baisserais pas les bras et, contrairement à mon père, je ferais savoir à mes futurs enfants ce qu'ils doivent savoir, je ne les décevrais pas, je les aimerais tous deux de la même manière. En espérant que je ne ressemble pas à mon père, qui m'a ouvertement avoué préférer me voir mort à la place de mon très cher frère, Boromir. C'est un peu vague, je parle d'Aragorn puis je viens à mon sujet.

Mon père était un bon, un bon intendant malgré les apparences, il était simplement devenu fou, complètement obsédé par sa richesse. Etre intendant n'est pas être Roi légitime, ça ne signifie pas abandonner tout espoirs, abandonner son peuple, son trône. Aujourd'hui nous auront un excellent Roi, très respectez et posé. Un Roi qui se battra pour un simple paysan, une simple personne. Parce que chaque personne humaine est aujourd'hui très importante, beaucoup trop d'homme se sont fait couler le sang par ces Orques. Beaucoup d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants y ont perdu la vie à cause de Saroumane. Aujourd'hui, mon seul souhait est de bâtir un monde meilleur aux côtés de mon Roi.

**O**

L'avenir qui nous réserve n'est pas encore écris, il ne s'écrie que lorsque nous agissons. Tel est notre destin, naître, apprendre, se battre, protégé, se marié, avoir des héritiers, leur apprendre comme nous avons appris, nous battre, vieillir et mourir. Je pense qu'il n'y a que ça, c'est le cycle de la vie. Mais ils oublies souvent que dans des cas comme la guerre, nous mourrons bien plus tôt que notre heure.

Se répétant invraisablement que le sang a bien trop coulé durant ces années, ce qui m'attriste le plus à la mort de mon cher frère Boromir. Il était mon exemple, mon modèle. Je ne pouvais compter que sur lui, pas sur père. Il m'aider à avoir confiance en moi, à me battre digne d'un fils de roi, digne d'un homme, d'un chevalier. Il partait, je prenais sa relève. Je partais, il s'assurer que père soit fier de moi bien qu'il ne le disait que pour le plaisir de mon frère. Selon lui, j'étais faible et Boromir était fort, j'étais prétentieux et lui sage, inconscient et lui courageux, j'étais lâche et lui était le héros tout simplement. Et pourtant nous étions si proche, nous nous ressemblons bien plus que tu ne le pense mon frère m'a t'il dit un jour.

Mon premier fils est appelé Boromir en la mémoire de mon frère, c'est un peu comme un hommage. Et je sais aujourd'hui qu'il sera fort, courageux, généreux, compréhensif, sage et surtout un héros comme l'était mon frère. Nous étions du même sang et mon fils est de mon sang alors il sera sans aucun doute tout aussi téméraire que l'était mon frère. Je ne veux pas reconstruire un frère perdu, je veux simplement qu'une part de sa personnalité s'intègre dans l'esprit de mon jeune fils. Et il protégera son cadet, bien qu'il en aura nul besoin face à moi car je suis très bien placé pour savoir le ressentit d'un frère cadet rejeté. Mon deuxième se nommera Elboron.

**O**

Il y a quelques années j'ai jugé en tant que chefs de camps, chefs des chevaliers. Rencontrez cette créature vil et poisseuse me fit un froid dans le dos, Gollum. Il appelé cette chose "mon précieux" je n'ai pas compris, jusqu'à lors ou ce petit homme visqueux et ridés prononça le nom « anneaux » je compris dès lors que c'était l'anneau pour laquelle mon père avait envoyé mon frère à la mort. Une quête impossible à poursuivre, une quête qui mène tout droit en enfer. Une quête bien trop périlleuse, une quête bien trop importante pour ce pauvre Faramir qui n'est que trop lâche face aux épreuves importantes, face aux combats, à la dureté de la vie.

L'anneau pouvait faire de moi le fils digne de ce nom, le fils dont père a toujours rêvé que je sois, que je sois comme ce bon Boromir, mon cher frère. C'était un choix crucial, il voulait cet anneau pour contrer l'ennemi. J'étais fin prêt à prouver à mon père que j'étais digne d'être son fils, qu'il n'allait plus avoir honte d'avoir un fils si lâche face à Boromir. L'anneau était à porter de main, j'avais ces Hobbits sous mes gardes, ils ne pouvaient nul s'échapper. Je n'avais qu'une chose à faire, les faire tenir par ma compagnie, impossible à faire seul il n'osé me laisser le prendre. Les faire tenir et arracher cet anneau de son cou, ce petit homme avait l'air de souffrir, de n'être plus tout à fait lui-même. J'avais si longtemps entendu parler de l'anneau et de son pouvoir monstrueux, je compris que ce petit homme avait un lourd fardeau à portait. Je me devais de lui en débarrassé une bonne fois pour toute, qu'importe ce qui les menez loin de leur comté, qu'importe je devais rendre mon père fier de moi. Et ceci était une chose à laquelle il tenait, l'anneau. Boromir était mort à cause de cet anneau, je sacrifierai ma vie pour le ramener à père, quoi qu'il arrive.

Je me souviens encore l'attaque des Nazguls, la vie quittait mes hommes un à un. Nous nous battions à couvert, protégeant les petits hommes, protégeant nos vies. Je me souviens d'encore de ma peur lorsque ce jeune Hobbit se mit face à ce Nazgul, tenant l'anneau face à lui. Par chance il ne mourut pas, cet autre Hobbit fit un discours chaleureux et encourageant. Ils se battaient pour une noble cause, leur comté, une vie bien heureuse et bienveillance. Un monde où tout Orques auraient disparu de cette terre. Je compris alors qu'en détruisant cet anneau ils pourraient enfin nous offrir cette vie de paix et de prospérité, une vie dont je n'ai jamais connu, une vie dont je pourrais enfin profité et rêvé. Les libérant de mes hommes, accompagné de cette vile créature. J'ai foi en leur quête, je foi en leur destin aussi tragique soit-il.

Bien qu'à mon retour au Gondor je dû subir la colère de mon père, envoyé l'anneau au Mordor est un bien périlleuse quête, mais la foi était là. Mais père ne voit pas les choses de cette manière, pour lui je ne suis toujours qu'un lâche. Boromir n'aurait pas hésité m'a-t-il dit. En autre partit, je faisais honte à celui qui était mon père. « Souhaiteriez-vous donc que nos places eussent été échangées ? Que je sois mort et que Boromir ai vécu ? » Je le souhaiterais m'a-t-il répondu. Bien qu'il ne m'aime pas, je lui donnerais ma vie, ma sagesse, ma noblesse et ma force. Ma vie n'était-elle pas comparable à un désastre ? Pourtant, par la folie de mon père, je me suis sacrifié. J'ai failli y perdre la vie, mais mon allégeance est tel quel, je lui saurais à jamais fidèle.

Je ne dis pas que les jugements de mon père sont devenus instantanément folle, ne pas percevoir que son fils cadet et bel et bien en vie. Je jure devant Dieu que j'aurais une éternelle dette envers ce Hobbit, Pippin l'appelle-t-on. Je peux comprendre la tristesse qui l'a envahis à ce moment-là, perdre Boromir était déjà une bien dure épreuve, mais en m'ajoutant il n'avait plus aucune lignée. J'ai cru à jamais qu'il me détesté, qu'il ne me portait pas dans son cœur, que je n'étais qu'un raté à ces yeux. Il me l'affirmait chaque jours qui passait, je n'étais pas de taille en temps de guerre ou même de petit conflit. Il disait souvent que j'avais beaucoup de sentiments à femme et que je n'étais qu'un mi-homme à l'intérieur, pas un guerrier. Mais voir le regard qu'il me lancé lorsque j'ai repris connaissance, j'ai vu dans ces yeux de l'espoir bien que je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel en lui, il n'est que trop froid en apparence, son cœur est dur comme de la pierre. Nul ne pourra dire ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de son âme, je n'y songe même pas. Il voulait mourir avec moi, avec son fils, ses fils. Le voir flamber vivant, le voir mourir me fit un drôle d'effet. J'eus de la tristesse, mais la bataille m'attendait. J'avais perdu ma famille en à peine quelques mois, je me sentais bien seul, mais la force me guidais. Mes aïeux ne sont plus, il ne reste que moi pour faire que les générations futur puissent exister, ce que j'ai fait. J'eus du mal à me relever, quelques minutes plus tard, je n'avais qu'une envie c'était d'aider le peuple, la compagnie à survivre. Il fallait à tout prix gagner cette bataille, les orques ont bien trop longtemps fait de massacres. La surprise fut général, des soldats avait envahis la citadelle, ils nous aider à combattre. Des soldats pour le moins étrange, ils n'étaient pas vivants.

C'est après cette inébranlable bataille, que tous les blesser furent admis pour les soins. Je fusse soigné par Aragorn dans les maisons de Guérison. C'est ici que je fis la connaissance de la princesse Eowyn du Rohan, elle était douce et très courageuse. Aucune femme n'était comme elle. Très vite nous nous épris l'un de l'autre, nous nous sommes mariés après la guerre, la destruction de l'anneau et la chute de Sauron.

La bataille finale fut que trop dur, nous étions si peu nombreux face à une armée infinie d'Orques. Je peux croire que l'idée d'Aragorn était folle, mais ingénieuse. Les bataillons étaient en charge, nous ne pouvions que regroupez nos forces, ensemble. Nous étions si peut, c'était perdu face à eux. Ils étaient tellement nombreux, le triple de nous. Nous nous battions pour notre survie, pour le semi-homme, pour sa quête, pour éloigner ces Orques du Mordor afin qu'ils puissent tout deux réussir leurs mission. Je ne sais comment l'expliquer mais les tremblements de terre signifiait bien une chose, la quête de ce semi-homme venait d'être accomplie. Ma foi en lui en valait la peine, père en aurait était de plus dégoûter. L'œil s'enflammer, la tour s'écroulé…je suis resté ainsi à regarder stupéfait, le coup de hache de Gimli me sauvant d'un Orque me fit sortir de ma torpeur, je me battis. De la lave jaillissez de la montagne, je fusse inquiet pour ces Hobbits, ils étaient surement mort. Mais l'anneau sacré était détruit, cette périlleuse guerre venait de prendre fin. Le Mordor s'écroulé, une vision dont je me souviendrais encore longtemps. Le sol s'écroulé aussi ainsi que les Orques, ils tombaient, ils sombraient.

**O**

Le reste des Orques fût pourchasser et tué, nous ne voulions pas qu'ils reprennent leurs forces et viennent nous attaquer par surprise. Tous tués, nous étions enfin libres. Libre de vivre en paix, libre de contempler un paysage beau et éclairer. Libre de vivre heureux avec amour, amitié et famille pour certains, pour ceux à qui il en reste encore. Ce qui n'est malheureusement pas mon cas. Moi j'avais trouvé l'amour, j'étais enfin heureux, elle me comprenait. Elle ne me voyait pas comme mon père, elle me voyait comme quelqu'un de fort et de courageux, ce que longtemps je cru que ces deux mots étaient plus destiné à Boromir qu'à moi. Bien que les corps inerte d'enfants, d'hommes et de femmes y gisent de partout, nous leurs devions de continuer.

Le couronnement d'Aragon fût plus qu'attendu, cela faisait bien des années que le Gondor attendait son Roi. Mon père vivant, ce serait battu pour garder sa place, pourtant il n'était qu'intendant. Je n'ai jamais vu la Minas Tirith aussi pleins, aussi surpeuplé. Mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas un nouvel intendant qui se faisait couronner, non c'était le Roi légitime.

Aujourd'hui, la terre du milieu est en paix, le Roi légitime gouverne enfin le Gondor. Les hobbits sont de retour vers leur comté, chacun à repris sa place. Et je peux enfin dire à haut de voix, que je suis heureux. Malgré l'absence de mon aînée, mon guide, je vis très bien. La vie continue bien que je sache qu'elle ne sera pas sans surprise, la vie ne fais que passer. Un jour nouveau est né parce que nous avions foi en la bonté de ce monde, nous nous sommes battons pour l'avoir et aujourd'hui beaucoup pourront vous dire que la guerre n'est pas un plaisir, que la bonté de ce monde, le bonheur vaut tout l'or du monde.

J'ai survécu à cette guerre bien que j'étais persuadé de finir empilé sur des cadavres, puant les uns comme les autres, l'odeur de la mort. J'étais persuadé que je ne survivrais pas et pourtant aujourd'hui je suis ici, en vie. C'était couru d'avance, les hommes devaient périr des mains de vils créatures qu'étaient les Orques. Les hommes disparaissez peu à peu et de plus en plus, nous tombions un à un sans avoir d'issus pour nous échapper ou pour trouver une arme secrète contre cette force. Cela étant, nous avons survécu avec bon nombre de perte.

* * *

**M**erci d'avoir lu cet One-Shop.

**L**aissez-moi votre avis en postant une Review, ça ne prend pas très longtemps, qu'il soit positif ou négatif. Tous deux pourraient m'aidé soit à m'améliorer ou à simplement savoir ce que j'écris plaît. Je les prend bien, même si c'est très franc (c'est d'ailleurs ce que je préfère)

**J**e sais que Faramir n'a qu'un fils, plus tard, et qu'il ne se prénomme pas Boromir. Je le sais, mais je trouvais l'idée bien, et ça refléter sa peine d'avoir perdu son frère et puis c'était comme un hommage

**X**o**X**o


End file.
